Season 4
by Wicked.Renthead-Gleek
Summary: While the Class of 2012 goes off in their own directions. The new Seniors are still stuck in Lima. Seniors must live up to the shadow of the past seniors while new members discovery new things about themsleves. *Includes past Glee Project contestants to fill in as other clubs or members for ND* Known Couples: Flamotta, Klaine, Tike, Tartie. Crack: Sebofsky, Flevans.
1. Chapter 1

Tina walked to her locker in the halls smiling. She smiled and waved at some cheerleaders as they walked past her, who returned her smile. This year was going to really different. Yes, there was no Mike, no Rachel Berry and Finn to cause their Finchel drama. But this year, the glee club was going to be respected!

She turned when she heard Artie coming down the hallway.

"There's my girl!" Artie said, stopping next to her. "How was your break?"

"It was good," Tina replied as she closed her locker and began to walk down the hall. "Went up to Chicago with Mike to help get him set up. He was so excited when he called me this morning. He literally was jumping while on the phone."

Artie laughed as they turned a corner and they ran into Brittany, Jacob Ben Israel, his cameraman behind him, was interviewing her.

"So how do you feel to be returning as the school first ever two-term Senior President?"

"I'm happy. It's a good thing, right?"

"Considering the only Presidential act you performed last year was the Senior class prom, and that to be a two-term President you have to have flunked your senior year. I guess it can be seen as a good thing."

Brittany clapped, and then took in Jacob's hair.

"Your hair has gotten bigger… Do birds, like, sleep in there?"

"Poor Brittany." Artie said, looking at the cheerleader. "Having to repeat her senior year again must suck. Especially since Santana is in New York, and she's stuck here."

"Well, since she didn't go to one class last year. It'll be a whole new experience for her really."

The two chuckled, watching Brittany's interview spiral into complete nonsense, until they saw a well dressed boy walk in front of them on the phone.

"No Kurt, I'm fine. Yes, I've been here for 10 minutes and I haven't been slushied yet… I can hear someone screaming at you in the background…No, I don't want to say- Hi Rachel. Yes everything's good. Yep…" Blaine pulled the phone from his tiredly and noticed Tina and Artie.

"Hi guys." He said, holding the phone to his shoulder. He fist bumped Artie and kissed Tina on the cheek and then put the phone to his ear. "Oh, Rachel that sounds great, but I need to run. Can you quickly put Kurt back on?"

Tina and Artie sighed. No matter how sad it was to not have Rachel around, they were not going to miss her consistent babbling .

"I love you too. Be safe." Blaine put his phone away, sighed and then broke out into a smile.

"Good to see you Tina. How was Chicago?"

The three seniors caught up, until Brittany finished her interview, and the four headed to their first New Directions meeting of the year.

"Are you guys doing ok without your partners?" Artie said as he rolled into the Choir room.

"Artie, it's only been like two days since I left Mike in Chicago, and since I left I've had hours of calls and texts." She smiled as she took her seat.

"Kurt and I have been skyping every night since he left, it's not the same as getting to actually hold him but, he's happy, that's what matters." Blaine added as he sat behind Tina.

Brittany sat on the piano and sighed.

"I really miss Santana. But like Blaine said, shes happy."

The room stayed sadly quiet until Sugar entered on her phone, Rory following behind her holding her bag.

"Rory is that you?" Tina asked shocked.

"I forgot to tell you that he got to stay didn't I" Brittany said as she hugged him from behind. "Sugar's dad somehow got around him being deported. Isn't it great?"

"I would've missed you guys." Rory said smiling. "I'm so happy I get to stay for another year, and hopefully the one after that too. Apparently I can apply for a citizenship soon."

"Going a bit fast there don't you think?" Tina asked.

"Nope. It's America, I've always wanted to live here. Ever since I was little, I dreamed of coming to Los Angeles."

Sugar looked up from her phone. "But this is Lima, Ror."

"Yea I know." He slumped down next to her and looked around. "It's really empty in here. Where's Joe and Sam?"

"Dunno." Artie said. "Where's Mr. Schue?"

As if on cue, all three walked in followed by two others. A girl who oddly resembled Rachel and looked familiar to Tina as well as…

"Unique!" Blaine shouted from behind Tina. He leapt up and hugged him.

"Oh, hi Blaine." He said smiling as she took the seat next to him.

Sam sat next to Rory who looked ten times happier to have his best friend in the room, while Joe sat next to Sugar.

"So guys the new year means new competition and with that come with new people!" Will said excitedly. "So as I see, most of you already know Wade…Unique." He paused, worried he may have offended her, but she shook her head.

"Call me Wade or Unique, it doesn't really matter to me." He said smiling.

"Cool. But I don't think many of you would remember Harmony." He gestured to the Rachel look alike who sat in the front row next a chair away from Tina. "She was the lead for the Unitards at Sectionals last year. As we have seen them both perform, we will not need to watch them audition. So please, welcome our two new members!"

There was scattered applause. He sighed, and then continued.

"So with them, that makes ten members-"

There was a knock and Mr Schue turned around, there was a few whispers from behind him but he ignored them. A tall, well dressed, brunette boy, who he swore he knew from somewhere, stood in the doorway.

"Sebastian, is that you?" Will heard Blaine ask.

"Good to see you all." Sebastian asked, worriedly. "I'm here to try out for New Directions."

Mr Schue turned to the group. There were some shakes of heads, blank faces from the new two. He looked to Blaine, he smiled and nodded. He turned back to the ex-Warbler.

"Pull up a chair. We just introduced two new members."

Sebastian broke out into a smile and hurried to the seat in between Tina and Harmony.

"So as I was saying, we now only really need one other member to be able to qualify for Sectionals again. As you older members will know, we like to put on a big performance to attract the attention of others. So I will like to hear ideas from you guys on what song you think will make people want to sign up. Now remember that just because we only need one extra member, doesn't mean we should just try to get one. As you saw from last year, the more people, the stronger we are as a group."

The older members started the ideas rolling at first, the newbies obviously a little uncomfortable, except for Harmony. Within five minutes into the meeting she was already suggesting why one song would be better over the other along with some choreography.

Will smiled as the group departed, maybe this year will be slightly easier on him.

"Why are you here Sebastian?" Blaine asked as he grabbed books from his locker.

"I wanted to see what public school was like-"

"Honestly Sebastain."

"I was asked to leave Dalton." He shrugged.

The two continued on too their first class in silence, until.

"You and Dave…" Blaine asked awkwardly. The two hadn't really talked since April, the last he heard was that he was spending a lot of time with Karaofsky.

"Me and Dave." Sebastian smiled.

"So you two are together?"

Sebastian nodded as he sat in a seat, Blaine taking the one next to him.

"It was hard at first. He was in this huge slump, and even having the support of his dad, his mom was just…" He sighed. "I don't know what he was like before, but now, he is completely different. He's accepted himself."

Blaine watched Seb talk, smiling as something that he had never seen in the boy come through.

"You love him." Blaine said, excited. "Have you told him?"

"Not exactly." He paused and a smirk crossed his face. "Though I've shown him how much I like him many times." He winked and Blaine dry heaved.

"I didn't want to know that."

Seb laughed. "Nah, but honestly I'm worried that if I tell him to early, he'll run off. He may not be my first in everything, but its my first real love." He paused. "When did you tell Kurt?"

"About two months into our relationship."

"Wow, that was quick. Weren't you worried about how he would take it?"

"Of course I was, but it just felt right to say it."

The teacher began the class and the two fell quiet, but Seb wasn't done with the conversation. He silently ripped out a piece of paper.

S: _So, if I feel like I should tell him, then I should?_

He passed the note to Blaine.

B: _If you think it's the right thing. Love isn't finding the right person. It's seeing an imperfect person perfectly._

Sebastian read Blaine's sentence and smiled. That's what he felt Dave did for him, he was going to tell him.

He tucked the note away and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

It was lunchtime and Tina, Sam and Artie were sitting together.

"So we already have 11 members, do we really need to put on another performance?" Sam asked, taking a bite from an apple. "Can't we just put up a sign saying 'Come Audition for Glee'?"

"That's what I was thinking." Artie replied. "We haven't had a proper audition since… since Sunshine, and she was in the club for like a day."

The group laughed.

"Though Rachel gave us so much drama, I'm gonna miss her." Tina added sadly. Everyone nodded or muttered their agreement. "Oh well. I think we definitely need an audition but that doesn't meed we can't give a big performance, it'll give us a chance to see how we all work together with these new guys."

"I guess your right." Arite said, nodding. "Well, we better find this song."

While Tina, Artie and Sam started planning a song, Blaine and Sebastian were sitting with Sugar, Rory and the other newbies.

"How do you all feel about coming here?" Blaine asked. "Are you finding it easier or harder?"

"Well, its not exactly harder or easier." Wade replied. "It's different."

"I haven't found it that much different." Harmony added quickly. Blaine found her to be a cheerier version of Rachel, but knew that she may be a problem for Tina's leadership.

"The theatre here is so much better than my old school's. I know I'm gonna like it here."

Harmony looked a her watch. "Oh I gotta go, my locker's all the way at the back of the school, and my next class is on the other side."

"That's the same with me." Sebastian said, standing. "I'll walk with you. I get lost easily here." Harmony blushed and stood up.

"Oh thanks." The two walked off.

"Well that's going to get interesting, she comes off as the 'I get easily obsessed' type." Joe added, watching the two walk off. "How long till she starts planning their wedding?"

The group laughed, except Rory who was confused.

"Wait… I thought Sebastian was gay?" Rory asked looking at Blaine and Joe.

Joe laughed harder.

"What?" Rory said, looking at Sugar.

"Doesn't matter cutie."

By the end of the week they had chosen the song… They choreography was done. Everyone was in place. And Will had never been more nervous. Yes they needed one member for this year, but next year they'd only have 5 in the group. If he got just two or three more it'd make it easier next year.

"Will, honey." Emma said next to will. "Your griping alittle to tight."

Will quickly left go. "Sorry, a little nervous."

"And now, all the way from their National win, The New Directions!"

A loud applause came out, louder than usual, and the red curtains opened. Tina, Brittany with Sam, Artie and Blaine stood at the front surrounded by the club. The group decided to re-use their 'Toxic' costumes, but only the boys wore the hats and the boys no longer worse white shirts, just all black.

Tina stepped forward and began to sing as the group began to dance a type of waltz.

"I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I am a winner"

As the beat began to get bigger, the waltz grew faster, the couples crossing over each other.

"I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night"

On the last 'night' the girls were twirled and then faced the front to sing together.

"I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore

M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

The couples went back to the waltz, Tina went to dance with Sam as Brittany took over the song.

"I'm gonna lace up my boots  
Throw on some leather and cruise  
Down the streets that I love  
In my fishnet gloves  
I'm a sinner"

Will held his breath as Harmony stepped out to sing, he was worried she might choke.

"Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice  
I'm a loser  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night:"

He slowly sighed, she was great. The group returned to their fast waltz, Rory and Wade were off beat, but other than that it was working.

"I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore  
M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night"

Sebastian, who had dancing between Harmony and Tina, twirled her to the front and the two sang as they danced.

"Nothing's too cool  
To take me from you  
New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose  
Love is the new denim or black  
Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic  
Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front"

Will tried to have Tina belt out the lines with Sebastian, but found out that Wade and Harmony were able to do it the way he wanted, so they came to the front.

"Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's  
Where we make love  
Come on and run  
Turn the car on and run

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna burn a hole in the road  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothin' on these streets to explode"

The waltz began to pick up faster and faster as the beat continued to grow, Blaine now steeping forward to lead the group.

"M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

I'm gonna marry  
Marry  
I'm gonna marry  
Marry  
C'mon c'mon the night  
The night"

The lights switched off. There was a pause where Will could tell he was squeezing Emma's hand too hard again, until. The entire school stood and applauded.

Tina and Blaine came forward and took the microphone that was offered to them.

"Hey guys, so we are here to talk to you about joining glee. Though we have been lucky in recruiting members so quickly, we still want more." Tina said, her breath sill a little heavy. She passed the mic to Blaine.

"So if you are feel you think you have what it takes to join, we have a sign up sheet just outside and we will have auditions next week. Thanks guys!"

The school applauded as the two stepped off the stage.

At the end of the day, the club waited in the choir room for Will to show with the sign-up list.

"That was epic!" Brittany cheered as she twirled into the room, Artie rolling in after wards.

"Preach. Did you hear that applause?" Artie asked. "The girls were louder than usual."

"I heard the Skanks talking about Blaine in the hall afterwards. They think cause Kurt's gone they stand a chance." Tina added, her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What… Blaine's gay." Sebastian said, looking up from his phone. "How can they think they can get with him?"

"This school isn't the smartest when it comes to sex." Sam sighed.

"Plus it's not like me and Kurt broke up." Blaine said sadly. "We talk every night still. Plus he still has my promise ring!"

"What ring?" Seb asked.

"I made this promise ring out wrappers in a bowtie shape, so as away to always be together."

The girls awed.

"Cu-ute!" Sugar sighed.

They heard Will's shoes and waited for him to arrive. When he turned the corner, he was wearing a huge smile.

"Well?" Tina asked, nervously.

"We have nine names, eight cause Brittany put her name up again."

"Sorry, I thought we all had too." She said over everyone's laughter.

"Names?" Artie said.

"Um… First one isn't so much a name but an initial. _J.P_? Anyone know someone with those initials?"

They shook their heads.

"Ok, must be new." Will continued, stopping to see peoples reactions to the names.

"Aiza Daye?"

The club shook their heads. "No idea." Artie said.

"Sheila Kar?"

Groan. "One of the Skanks." Tina muttered.

"Sarah Darling?"

Another groan. "New head cheerleader, came from some school in Columbus. She's mean." Britt sighed.

"Alex Berry… Is he related to Rachel?"

"I think I remember her mentioning a cousin coming here." Blaine said, thinking.

"Michelle Cross?"

"Never heard of her." Tina said.

"Richard Black? Katie Johnson?"

"Richard is the new front liner who transferred in. Katie, haven't heard of her." Sam added.

"Well eight names isn't to shabby, well over what we need." Will said hopeful.

"Can any of them sing though? That's our only problem." Rory said. "If they can't sing we're back to square one."

The club muttered their agreement.

"We could stick to the 'Everyone who auditions is allowed to join'?" Will said, pulling up a chair.

"Everyone but Sheila." Blaine said, shivering. The club muttered their agreement.


	2. Newbies

Newbies

Will sat as his director's desk in the auditorium. It was now nearly three years since he sat in the same seat, watching five kids audition for New Directions. So much had changed since then, and he owed it to them to continue New Directions, to continue to win those trophies. The auditions were to start straight after school; he still hadn't met any of the auditionees. None of them were in his History class.

What if not one of them could sing? He could work with them of course, Shelby was able to help Sugar, but it'd take to much time. He sighed and got up as the bell rang for first period. He'd just have to wait and see.

The club hadn't let Mr Schue know how worried they all were about the auditions but, unlike him, were able to find out about each person all through different means, which they shared when they sat together in the cafeteria.

"Harmony, were you the one finding out info on this Aiza chick?" Sam asked, taking a bite out of a sandwich.

Harmony, who was staring intently at Sebastian, turned to Sam.

"Sorry, what?"

"What have you found on Aiza Daye?" He asked again.

"Oh." She did another glance in Seb's direction before continuing, pulling out a notepad. "She's a Sophomore, transferred in from Lyneham High from Oklahoma. She's Muslim as well."

The group digested the information.

"Alex Berry, Rachel's cousin?" Artie asked.

"I called Rachel up," Blaine said. "She said that she doesn't know if he is a singer, she knows he can play the piano and guitar and is smart, which is true cause he is in my Maths class and he's only a freshman."

"Oh that's why you kept staring at the guy in class yesterday." Seb said, poking Blaine in the ribs playfully. "I thought I was going to have to tell Kurt you found a new man."

"What?" Tina asked, confused.

"When the teacher called attendance, Blaine kept starring at Alex."

"Is he hot?" Sugar asked from next to a bored looking Rory.

Blaine blushed, but didn't answer.

"Very." Seb replied, laughing at Blaine's blush. "Kurt's not going to be to happy."

"Shut up Sebastian." Blaine snapped.

"Fine, sorry."

There was an awkward pause.

"Who were the others?" Rory asked. "Cheerleader, Football player…"

"Sarah Darling, new cheerleader. Complete bitch." Brittany told the group. "Don't know why she'd want to join glee."

Richard is the football player. He's laidback; he's not to bad. Though a little quiet." Sam said, finishing his sandwich off. "Was that all?"

"No there was that 'JP' kid and two girls." Tina said, thinking hard. "Michele and Katie were their names. Did anyone look out for them?"

There were some black stares and shrugs.

"Nope." Joe said. "We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

Jake Puckerman strolled down the hallway. He should probably go grab something to eat, but he didn't feel like it. He didn't feel like doing a lot of things lately. When his dad out of the blue decided it'd be a great idea to move to Lima he wasn't really shocked, they always moved around, but being dumped at some random house was new. Especially seeing that the one who lived in it were his half brother and sister who he had never met before.

That was James Puckerman for you.

His phone began to ring and he answered, without looking at the caller.

"Yea?"

Noah Puckerman's voice blared back at him.

"Where are you?"

"School, why?"

"Oh." This surprised Puck. "Your really at school?"

"Yes." Jake answered, slightly annoyed.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"What, why?"

"Just thought you'd have ditched, I used to all the time."

"So because you and did used to, you thought I would too?"

"Pretty much."

"You may be my brother, but remember, I was raised differently. Plus I want to do good in school, unlike some." Jake knew that when he got home he'd be in trouble by Puck, but he was over being compared to him. He'd only been around for three weeks and he was tired of it.

"Just do what I said and see Mr Schuester, he'd a good guy and he'll help you out if you need it."

"Yea, thanks." Jake replied, leaning against a locker. "I think I'll be able to take care of myself, it's only a sch-" Before he was able to finish his sentence, he was suddenly freezing cold and wet.

"Welcome to High School Freshie!" some Jock shouted.

Jake licked his lips… grape.

"You still there?" Puck asked, some concern in his voice.

"Ah, yea." Jake said, wiping the purple ice from his eyes. "Some idiot just through a slushie in my face."

"Did you bring a change of clothes like I told you?"

Jake sighed, damn, he didn't. "No, I thought you were thinking I was going to wet my self. If you said a Jock was going to throw a slushie at me I would've."

"If I said that could happen, would you have believed me?"

Jake paused before he continued. "No."

"Exactly, now go clean off as much of it as you can, and I'll drop by with some clothes in the next ten minutes."

Without saying goodbye, Puck disconnected. Jake found a bathroom and walked in, maybe he should start listening to his older brother.

Jake had only just finished wiping all the stickiness from his body when Puck walked in the bathroom with a new shirt and pants.

"Here, put these on quickly before people notice I'm here."

Jake took the clothes and went to a cubicle to change. He threw the wet ones out at Puck.

"Thanks." Was all he said when the two walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it, just listen to me next time ok?"

Jake nodded.

"Now, come with me to see Shuester."

The brothers began to head off until the bell rang.

"I have to go." Jake said, he really didn't was to see this teacher.

"How about I come pick you up?" Puck asked.

Jake took a second to reply, and he only nodded his head.

"Ok, I'll be outside when school finishes.

Puck began to head off before Jake called out.

"I may be late."

"You don't already have detention do you?"

"What, no. He gets detention on the first week of school." He noticed Puck's expression. "Why am I even asking?"

"Why will you be late then?"

"Just got stuff to do."

Puck gave a quick 'brotherly' look over. "Fine. I'll wait, but be quick."

Jake nodded and watched as his half-brother quickly navigated the halls. He wasn't too bad.

It was time for the auditions and New Directions all sat behind the director's desk, near the back. At the front, the eight sign-ups sat. They were all one or two seats away from each other; none of them spoke, except Sheila who kept waving and calling to Blaine.

Tina looked at the group, she couldn't really see much past the back of their heads, though one girl looked familiar. She turned to New Directions and then realised why.

"Brittany, you're in the wrong area!" She called. Brit shot up from her seat, noticed her and ran up.

"I wondered where you were." She said laughing.

Mr Schuester and Sue Sylvester walked up to the desk and sat down, before turning to the group behind him.

"So I've spoken to them, there going to go on alphabetically, tell us their name, sing their song and then sit back down. Afterwards they'll leave and then we'll all talk about what we think, this ok?"

The group muttered their agreement.

"Why is Coach Sylvester here?" Brittany asked from her new seat next to Joe.

"I am still involved in the club, you think I'm going to help you win Nationals once and that's it?"

The club looked at each other.

"Ah.. yea." Sam said.

"Well, I'm here. I actually enjoy being here, all the time I spent with you before I had my baby caused her to be obsessed with singing, all she does is gurgle to music when I play it."

"Aww." Sugar purred. "That's cute."

Will spoke into the microphone, cutting off the conversation. "Whenever you guys are ready."

A black haired boy in a vest jumped up and nervously walked up onto the stage, the lights dimming.

"I'm Alex Berry, I'll be singing 'A Song For You' by Donny Hathaway."

Alex walked over to the piano, were a surprised Brad jumped off the seat. Sugar leaned forward. He was really hot. No wonder Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off him, she quickly glanced in Blaine's direction and noticed that he and Seb were starring intently at the boy. She smirked.

Alex began to play and the few whispers that were being made quietened. When he began to sing, they died completely.

'I've been so many places in my life and time

I've sung a lot of songs I've made some bad rhyme

I've acted out my life on stages

With ten thousand people watching

But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you'

His voice was deep, but it filled the theatre nicely.

'I know your image of me is what I hope to be

I've treated you unkindly but darlin' can't you see

There's no one more important to me

Darlin' can't you please see through me

Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you'

Rory was starring at the boy intently. Rory loved this song, and the boys voice had a interesting quality. How the boys lips moved… how his arms moved…

'You taught me precious secrets of the truth withholding nothing

You came out in front and I was hiding

But now I'm so much better and if my words don't come together

Listen to the melody cause my love is in there hiding

I love you in a place where there's no space or time

I need you in my life, you're a friend of mine

And when my life is over

Remember when we were together

We were alone and I was singing this song for you

Yes, We were alone and I was singing this song for you'

The club burst into applause, Rory louder than everyone.

"Thank you Alex, well done." Will said into the microphone.

Alex smiled as he jumped off.

Artie, who was filming the auditions, new he had to sing the tape to Rachel. He knew she'd love to brag about how the 'talent' runs in the family.

"Next please!" Sue called.

Sam sat foreword when Richard stood up. He tried to get to know the guy, but all he discovered was that he was really shy, and seeing as the guy was taller and bigger than he was shocked him.

"Ah… I'm Richard Black and I'm going to sing I'm Alive from Next to Normal."

Blaine smiled; this was Kurt's favourite song from his favourite musical. The band behind Richard began to play and he started.

'I am what you want me to be  
And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me  
Come closer  
Come closer'

The song definitely suited his vocal range, Sam thought. But he didn't understand why he chose a showtune…

Richard began to get into the song and he started to move around the stage, he had seen the musical on it's tour and remembered how the singer and he always tried to copy it when he sang the song.

'I am more than memory, I am what might be  
I am mystery  
You know me  
So show me  
When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood'

Rory followed the boy everywhere, he didn't know why but he was drawn to the way Richard danced, his eyes always falling on his… He sat back and glanced at Sugar, his girlfriend. GIRLfriend. She noticed him looking and smiled but then turned her attention back to the boy.

'I'm your wish, your dream come true  
And I am your darkest nightmare too  
I've shown you  
I own you

And though you made me, you can't change me  
I'm the perfect stranger who knows you too well'

Rory was trying to not look at the boy, but he couldn't help it. This had been happening all summer, starring at guys.

'But I'm alive, I'm alive I am so alive  
And I'll tell you the truth if you let me try.  
You're alive, I'm alive, and I'll show you why  
I'm alive, so live

I'm alive  
I'm right behind you.  
You say forget but I'll remind you.  
You can try to hide but you know that I will find you.  
'Cause if you won't grieve me, you won't leave me behind.  
Oh, how, oh  
Woah  
Woah

No, no, no  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive.  
If you climb on my back then we both can fly  
If you try to deny me, I'll never die  
I'm alive, so alive  
I'm alive  
Yeah yeah  
I'm alive!'

Rory was the first one to applaud again, which got him some weird glances from Harmony and Wade, but he didn't care. The two boys had impressed Tina, but did they really need anymore, the club was basically guys.

Mr Scuester's voice echoed. "Thank you Richard."

He nodded, smiling and sat down. Sheila jumped right up to the stage.

"Hey, I'm Sheila Constance. I'm singing Call Me by Blondie. This is for you Blaine!" She waved, casuing the group to snigger as the band began, causing Blaine to sink down in his seat.

'Color me your color, baby

Color me your car

Color me your color, darling

I know who you are

Come up off your color chart

I know where you're comin' from'

Will sighed, he knew the group weren't going to let this girl in,which he was fine with, this girl was worse than Sugar when she sang 'Big Spender'.

'Call me (call me) on the line

Call me, call me any, anytime

Call me (call me), oh my love

Call me, call me any day or night-'

"Thank you Sheila!" Will shouted. "That's really all we need to hear."

She shrugged and jumped off the stage. As she did, her phone began to ring and she walked out.

"Oh hey Mack, nah I'm not busy…"

"That was just awful." Sugar told the group.

They all agreed. A larger girl got up on the stage, and she smiled widely.

"I'm Michele Cross, I'll be singing So Much Better from Legally Blonde the Musical."

She gave another smile.

'All of this time I planned I'd be patient and  
You would love me again  
You'd come to respect my mind and at last you'd find  
You could love me again

And I have turned my whole world upside down  
Trying not to let you go  
Watching you walk away is like a fatal blow

Whoa! Is that my name up on that list?  
Does someone know that I exist?  
Is this a mistake? Am I even awake?  
Pinch me now to make sure

Ow! Yes, that's my name in black and white  
Maybe I'm doing something right  
Wow! I feel so much better than before

Seeing my name up on that list  
That beats the first time that we kissed  
You thought I was dumb  
But I think that somebody's judgment was poor

Seeing my name in black and white  
It's like making love with you all night  
No wait, it feel so much better, hello, much better  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, much better  
'Cause I am so much better than before

Maybe she's what you prefer  
But hey, last year I was her  
Maybe you will change your mind  
But you might look up to find

I've gone on to better things  
Better jobs or bigger rings  
I don't have the time to cry

I'm too busy loving my name up on that list  
Kind of a cool, ironic twist  
Who else can I tell? Hoo! Wait, where's my cell?  
Mom will fall on the floor

I'll be there on Monday, 9 o'clock  
And we will see who walks the walk  
No, no, I can't wait, I will be there at 8  
When they unlock the door

Oh, oh! I'll even dress in black and white  
See, I have not begun to fight  
And you'll go, oh, much better and oh, much better  
And soon all y'all gotta know much better

I am so much better  
I am so much better  
I am so much better than before!'

Sue clapped loudly.

"Well done Michele, that was excellent."

"Thank you!" The girl replied.

Sue looked around at shocked faces.

"Don't be that surprised, I can be nice."

A girl in a Cherrios uniform stood up, she was blonde and seemed to walk heavily for a cheerleader.

"I'm Sarah Darling, I'll be singing Hot 'n' Cold by Katy Perry."

"Show us what you got." Sue said into the microphone.

'You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know

And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me'

Tina had been sceptical about Sarah, but she could sing, she smiled as she began to belt the chorus.

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up'

Brittany was dancing in her seat, Sarah wasn't that bad. Wasn't nice but she was like Santana… but blonde.

'You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down'

Sarah bowed as the club applauded and she stepped off the stage, pleased with herself.

A olive girl stood up and put her hand infront of her eyes, looking up to where the club sat.

"Am I able to go now sir?"

"Yes, whenever you ready." Will said, smiling.

"Well," the girl said when she stood on the stage. "I'm Aiza Daye, today I'm singing Who You Are by Jessie J."

'I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no...'

Harmony's mouth was hanging open; this girl was good. Not as good as her, but still… Wow.

'Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!'

Joe was listening, he closed his eyes, letting the girl's voice fill him. She was great.

'Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no...'

Joe opened them again and was struck by Aiza. He fell for Quinn last year just by looking at her, the same was happening again.

'Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like BOOM,  
Just go and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good luck, goodnight,  
With a smile, that's my home!  
That's my home, no...

No, no, no, no, no...  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah'

Tina and Joe stood and clapped. They both knew Aiza couldn't see them but they kept standing. Tima looked at the club to see some amazed faces. All the voices they heard, except Sheila's, had been amazing, but there was something in hers…

Aiza bowed as well and took her seat.

Sue leaned into whisper in Will's ear as another girl walked up to the stage.

"The way this is going William, you'll be set for the next couple of years."

Will smiled, these kids were really good.

"I'm Katie Johnson." A short black haired girl holding a guitar said, as she stared down at her feet. Tina could tell she was very nervous. "I'm going to sing Oh Daddy by Fleetwood Mac."

"Good song." Will said to the group as Katie began to play. "I don't think we sang it in our 'Rumours' week."

'Oh Daddy,  
You know you make me cry,  
How can you love me,  
I don't understand why.'

The rasp in Katie's voice intrigued Sebastian. He could tell how nervous the girl was when she got up, but it all seemed to vanish when she sang.

'Oh Daddy,  
If I can make you see,  
If there's been a fool around,  
It's got to be me.

Oh Daddy,  
You soothe me with your smile,  
You're letting me know,  
You're the best thing in my life.

Oh Daddy,  
If I can make you see,  
If there's been a fool around,  
It's got to be me.

Why are you right when I'm so wrong,  
I'm so weak but you're so strong,  
Everything you do is just alright,  
And I can't walk away from you, baby  
If I tried.'

The club applauded loudly for Katie, who blushed at the response and sat down.

"Last one now guys." Mr Schue told the group as another boy took to the stage.

"I'm Jake Puckerman, I'll be singing All Al-"

"Wait," Sue called. "Did you say Puckerman?"

"Ah, yea." Jake said, confused.

"So your related to Noah Puckerman?"

"Yea, he's my brother… my half brother."

"Well, we weren't expecting another Puckerman for a couple of years. Sorry you were saying" Sue said.

"Um…ok. I'll be singing All Alright by fun."

'And it's all alright.  
I guess it's all alright.  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright.  
Yeah, it's all alright.  
I guess it's all alright.  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright.'

As Artie watched Jake, he noticed the familiarities between him and Puck. Even their voices had the same tone.

'And I got the call soon as the day hit night.  
As soon as the headlights lit up the Westside.  
I stopped the car and came outside  
Cause I know that tone.  
I remember the first time  
We wished upon parallel lines.  
Waiting for a friend to call  
And say they're still alive.  
I've given everyone I know  
A good reason to go.  
I was surprised you stuck around  
Long enough to figure out

That it's all alright.  
I guess it's all alright.  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright.  
Yeah, it's all alright.  
I guess it's all alright.  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright.'

Puck had been sitting in his truck for nearly half an hour, where could Jake have to do that's was taking so much time. He was walking in the direction of where detention was usually held. He couldn't believe he spent years imagining what it would be like to get out of this place, to only be here the next year looking after his brother.

He could hear music, and for some reason he began to walk towards it. He could hear a boys voice now, coming from the open auditorium doors.

Must be glee auditions, he thought. Jake would be fine if he showed up a little late to the car. He wanted to see what the club was like this year. He walked up to the first couple of seats and sat down, still not noticing who was singing. When he was comfortable he looked up.

"Jake?" he whispered.

'And I know, ohh nooo,  
You've fallen from the sun.  
Crashing through the clouds.  
I see you burning out.  
And I know, ohh nooo,  
That I put up a front  
But maybe, just this once,  
Let me keep this one.

But it's all alright.  
Yeah, it's all alright.  
I guess it's all alright.  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright.  
And it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright.  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright...'

Puck was still in shock when Mr Scue's voice filled the theatre once more.

"Thank you Jake, well done. Well done everyone, thank you for coming out. I'll post the list outside the choir room on who made it tomorrow afternoon."

The lights came back on and Jake spotted Puck.

"What are you doing here?"

The auditorium went quiet.

"Is that Puck?" Someone from above him asked.

"I came in looking for you."

Jake jumped off the stage and walked right past him.

"Jake where are you going?" Puck said.

"Go away Puck." Jake said, running into the nearest bathroom.

"What have I done wrong?" Puck asked, following him in

"You weren't supposed to see me." Jake called from a cubicle. "Now you'll tell Dad. He used to pick on me for singing in choirs in past schools."

"What makes you think I'll tell dad?" Puck asked. "I sing too. I was in New Directions for three years."

"You were?" Jake asked, unlocking the cubicle's door and looking out.

"Yea. My best friends were all in it too. A couple are still in it now."

"So that's how they knew you." Jake muttered to himself.

"Yea. That's why I wanted you to see Mr Schuester, he's the one who runs it. He's really a great guy, I was hoping you would audition for glee sooner or later." Puck opened the bathroom door open and pushed Jake out.

"Come on, we need to talk. Wanna go to Breadstix?"

"Ah, sure." Jake smiled.

"Is that the only restaurant in Lima?"

"No, there are others, but we can go there and order like a drink and eat as many breadsticks as we want for free!"

Jake laughed.

"Come on."

The next day Sam, Joe and Rory stood at their lockers across from the choir room, staring as the auditionees from yesterday came to look at the board.

"What did you think of them?" Joe asked Rory.

"They were all really good. We're gonna be a large group for the next couple of years, which is good I guess."

"Yea I know. But who did you think was the best?"

Rory thought. Aiza and Sarah's belts were phenomenal. Michele and Alex's voices made him feel 'full' like he could listen to them all day. Katie made him feel things, sad just by one note. Jake had a cool indie-rock vibe going. Richard, however, did something to him.

"I liked Richard." Rory said, looking at his two friends.

"Thought you did." Sam said, winking. Sam had noticed the way Rory watched Richard in his audition, he used to stare at Mercedes like that.

"What are you saying?" Rory asked, sternly.

Sam's smile faltered. "Nothing, forget it."

Richard chose that moment to make an appearance, causing Rory to blush. He waved to them, looking mostly at the blushing Rory.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Joe and Sam replied.

Rory opened his mouth to reply, until a hand slipped into his.

"Hey Ror, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh hey Sugar."

She stood on her toes and kissed him on his cheek.

"Come on lets go get a seat in the choir room."

Rory sighed and allowed himself to be pulled along.

"I don't think I really introduced myself." Richard said, smiling, holding out his hand to Sam. "Richard Balck."

"Sam Evans. And this made boy with the dreads is Joe Hart and the Irish boy is Rory Flannagan."

"Well it's great to meet you guys properly. I look forward to getting to know you all better."

"Some more than others?" Sam asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"What?" Richard asked, a small blush creeping up his neck.

"Never mind. Let's go to rehearsal." Sam said, clasping Richard on the back. Joe went to follow but noticed Aiza walk up to the board.

"You coming Joe?"

"Yea, I'll be right in."

Aiza read the list and did a little happy skip on the spot. "Yes!"

Joe gulped. "Did you get in?"

Aiza turned, surprised. "Um yea I did."

"Knew you would. I'm Joe Hart." He said, extending out his hand.

"Aiza Daye." She took it and shook. "So your in New Directions?"

"Yea, since last year, I was the newest member till you guys actually."

"I'm guessing its fun?"

"It's great. Though I came in when they were getting ready for Nationals so it was really intense."

"I think I remember you from the youtube clips. I watched all of the New Directions performances that I could find before I auditioned." The two headed for the choir room doors.

"I was in my last schools choir but we never made it past Regionals."

"Well, I have a feeling that we'll make it all the way to Nationals again."

"I hope so."

When the two entered, Joe quickly surveyed the room. There weren't many empty seats left, luckily there was two next to each other up the back. He led Aiza to the back and sat next to her.

Mr Scuester entered with Sue and stood next to the piano.

"Welcome, newbies, to New Directions. I hope you are able to find a home here as so many others have, and most importantly enjoy it here."

The group clapped.

"Now to start off the year," Sue began. "We need to decide on our new Captain, seeing as our past ones have both graduated. To be considered, you must have been in the club for more than a week, sorry new guys. And be identifiable to whether a guy or girl, sorry Joe."

Some of the new guys laughed. "If your interested, there is a sign up sheet just outside."

After rehearsal Tina went to put her name up for captaincy. She read the names of who signed up.

Sugar

Brittany

Sam

Blaine

Artie

The only real competition she'd have would be with Artie or Blaine. Blaine seeing as he would be taking over as the male lead, Artie cause he had been in the club just as long as she had. She sighed. She really wanted this. She deserved this. She waited, swaying in the background for three years while Rachel, Mercedes and Santana got to sing almost every week, now it was her turn.

She grabbed the pencil that was tuck to the board and signed her name up. She let the pencil drop and smiled. She had this.


End file.
